¡Celos estúpidos!
by Sly-Li
Summary: Hermione ya no demostraba tanto su cariño a Draco hasta el punto de darle la espalda en la cama por otro individuo. Draco celoso, explota y le reclama todo a su novia. Hermione Jean Granger...reza por el bien de tu cuerpo. -"Santo Merlín, donde quiera que estés, bendito sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu historia pero sálvame de este rubio teñido que tengo por novio..."


\- Pero...

\- ¡Nada de pero Hermione¡te pasas todo el maldito día con ese estúpido¡me dejas solo, a mi¡TÚ novio! - gritaba como loco. Hermione realmente no sabía por qué le daba tanta importancia.

\- Draco...

\- ¡Ese hijo de puta acapara toda la atención¡Qué comida, que cariñitos y palabritas llenas de azúcar¡Todo! - gritó una vez más. Y Hermione no sabía como mierda detenerle.

\- Pero él...

\- ¡Deja de protegerle Hermione¡ve con él¡ve a mimarle y acariciarle! - esto se le estaba saliendo de control, y eso le fastidiaba profundamente.

\- Oye ya basta de...

\- ¡Basta de nada¡anda, ve y déjame por ese cabrón¡pero no te pongas en plan de defensora! - y Draco seguía en su mundo en el que Hermione lo deja.

\- ¿Plan de defensora?... - estaba segura de que Draco estaba celoso de...

\- ¡Quiero que ese gilipollas se vaya de este departamento ahora¡solo me arruina la vida y también nuestra relación! - Hermione ya estaba harta de tanto grito. Así que pronto acabaría explotando.

\- Draco...

\- ¡Draco nada! - la interrumpió.

\- Draco...

\- He dicho, Hermione - la volvió a interceptar, con voz decidida, afirmando sus palabras. Pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hermione Granger estalló.

\- ¡Draco¡es mi gato de quién estamos hablando, Dios santo¡celoso de un gato! Ahora si que te has superado - exclamó con una mano sobre su rostro con pesadez.

\- Estaré celoso de un estúpido gato pero tengo mis razones - le dijo con su aire intelectual, alzando el dedo indice.

\- Si una razón es que se vaya a dormir a mi lado, has terminado por enloquecer - dijo ella con voz aparentemente serena.

\- Es válida porque por eso es que termino viendo tu espalda. Aunque también está el que lo mimes demasiado - le mencionó entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Es mi mascota.. ¿qué querías? - pregunto con ironía.

\- ¡Pues entonces tu mascota tiene un complot en mi contra¡A duras penas puedo abrazarte! Yo también te necesito - le dijo a su novia con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si lo se, lo se... - Hermione ya estaba harta de esa situación...tch..celoso de un gato. Ahora a Draco Malfoy ya no le quedaría ni orgullo cuando se diera cuenta de todo lo que había dicho.

\- Entonces...¿que esperas? - pregunto con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la chica de reojo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le devolvió la pregunta confundida.

\- ¡Te necesito!¿no me mimaras? - pregunto con una sonrisa lasciva.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Genial...el estúpido gato te lavó el cerebro - masculló.

\- Nadie me ha lavado el cerebro...Draco - le dijo con un ligero tic en el ojo.

\- Claro...y yo amo el rosa - exclamó con sarcasmo.

\- Bien...dime que quieres - estaba cansada y lo que él quisiera, se lo daría. No le negaría nada, solo por el hecho de que esta vez el tenía la razón. Pues por alguna causa había dejado de estar "bien" con Draco.

\- Creo que lo sabes - murmuro mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Pues no...no lo se, ¿por qué crees que te pregunto? - le cuestiono golpeándose la frente suavemente con los dedos.

\- Ya, ya. Solo unas preguntas... ¿te enojaras? - pregunto con las manos unidas frente a su boca y los pulgares en su mandíbula.

\- Hm...no - respondió desconfiada.

\- ¿Te resistirás?

\- No... - sabía que esto no terminaría bien. Por lo que empezó a retroceder lentamente, de lo cuál al parecer Draco se dio por enterado de su plan de escape y _avanzó_ a medida que ella retrocedía.

\- ¿Harás lo que te pida?

\- N... Si - _mierda, mierda. _Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Si antes no estaba muy segura de cuál de todas las opciones era... ahora sabía perfectamente lo que Draco Malfoy quería.

\- Espera... no, tengo que estudiar, mañana tengo examen y yo... - se excusaba intentando mantener distancias con sus manos.

\- Ah...¿si? dime...¿qué es más importante?¿un examen que puedes repetir o tu novio? - pregunto acercándose a ella como una serpiente que acecha a su presa.

\- Obviamente el examen - respondió con el ceño fruncido. Draco sonrió satisfecho.

\- Sabía que lo dirías - dijo y de un momento a otro había tomado a Hermione en brazos. La chica se sorprendió, así que como un acto de reflejo se sujeto del cuello de Draco.

\- ¿Qué crees que heces?¡Suéltame! - le ordenó enojada.

\- Supuse que me dirías eso.. - le comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima.

\- ¡Cállate y suéltame de una buena vez! - gritó cuando ya estaban a poco de entrar en la habitación.

\- _Prepare your anus_ \- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando a Hermione con cara de impactada.

_._

_Santo Merlín, donde quiera que estés, bendito sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu historia pero sálvame de este rubio teñido que tengo por novio. _Hágase tu voluntad en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico. _Perdona nuestras ofensas pero por favor transforma a mi novio en un hurón y ayúdame. No nos dejes caer al lado oscuro y libranos de cualquier chiflado con complejo de regidor..._

_¡Mierda Draco!_

_._

* * *

**Santo Merlín sabe que no soy buena con las cosas de humor xD pero aquí estoy haciendo un intento en vano supongo yo.**

**¿Como les va? espero que bien como igual que les haya gustado(?**

**Me voy porque no tengo ninguna estupidez que decir.**

**_Bonne nuit petite sauterelle :* _(para más información, usar google traductor)**


End file.
